


A Different lifetime.

by Marauders157



Category: Gravity Falls, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bill Cipher Is Dead, Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauders157/pseuds/Marauders157
Summary: Dipper thinks a moment. " What do you know about Bill Cipher?"The Axolot ponders the question. Then his eyes begin to glow and he speaks:Sixty degrees that come in threes.Watches from within the birch trees.Saw his own dimension burn.Misses home and can't return.Says he's happy. He's a liar.Blame the arson for the fire.If he wants to shirk his blame.He'll have to invoke my name.One way to absolve his crime.A different form. A different time.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	A Different lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is But Have A Merry Christmas!

_Dipper thinks a moment. " What do you know about Bill Cipher?"_

_The Axolot ponders the question. Then his eyes begin to glow and he speaks:_

**_Sixty degrees that come in threes._**  
**_Watches from within the birch trees._**  
**_Saw his own dimension burn._**  
**_Misses home and can't return._**  
**_Says he's happy. He's a liar._**  
**_Blame the arson for the fire._**  
**_If he wants to shirk his blame._**  
**_He'll have to invoke my name._**  
**_One way to absolve his crime._**  
**_A different form. A different time._**  
**___________________________________________ ____**__________  
A life lived, a life destroyed. 

Bill Cipher wakes in a different form at a different time. 

His name is king and he hates it here. 

No power and no one is afraid of him. 

He is tiny and "cute"

20 years later he meets a witch named Eda.

Eda reminds him strongly of Stan. 

It brings him comfort, he doesn't know why.

She is strong but different, and she is cursed. 

She doesn't know how yet, but Bill does. 

Her sister oh what a lovely crime jealously is.   
_________________________________________________________  
It's years later when they both meet a young human.

Luz is her name but Bill wants to call her shooting star. 

She shines and he is once again reminded of two twins.

Both of which have long passed.

But that is a story for a different time one he doesn't wish to remember.

She makes him wonder about the nightmare realm. A realm in which he was a ruler and people hated him, where people lived in fear of him. 

It makes King wonder if people even remember the name Bill Cipher. He doubts it.

When he was first reborn he had found one thing about Bill Cipher. He burned it. 

He was always good with fire.   
_______________________________________________________________  
It has been years in this form and Bill knows that there will be more to come. 

Luz might just be his favorite thing since his death. A found family he likes to say. 

Some part of him wonders if Luz is a reincarnated version of someone from his once upon of time life but Bill knows she isn't.

She is trying hard to become a witch.

A human girl becoming a witch.. he has seen weirder.

She has a personality strong to one of Mabel Pines and the determination and will to learn of one Dipper Pines.   
_________________________________________________________________  
Life is different here and he has come to be happy here. Sometimes.

He sleeps and speaks and moves. That's all.

He has no real power, he is no longer king. He is no longer power-hungry.

He holds knowledge but at the same time, he holds none at all.   
__________________________________________________  
He wonders what the Axolot has in store for him. Because he is sure that he hasn't done anything to please the Axolot at all. 

He wonders how long he will have to live.

He has grown tired of a never-ending lifetime. 

A never-ending lifetime full of regrets. 

He wishes he could apologize to those that have now died.

He wishes he could say thank you at the same time.

Thank you for the life he has now even though he knows he doesn't deserve it. 


End file.
